The present invention relates generally to a novelty animal nourishment center. With more particularity, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to domesticated canine combination feeding and watering device which is proportionally shaped, in a general sense, to resemble an actual toilet apparatus commonly found in households today.
Conventional combination feeding and watering devices have been heretofore proposed but have not taken on the novelty form of an actual toilet apparatus. An example of such a conventional combination device is disclosed by Clugston in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,256. Conventional devices such as that taught by Clugston have lacked novelty aspects which distinguish them from other competing devices. The fact that these conventional devices lack such a novelty aspect has prevented them from becoming popular as an amusing gift or as the subject of a practical joke. Further, a feeding and watering device which includes some sort of novelty aspect would no doubt quickly become a conversation piece when viewed by a homeowner's guests.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a combination feeding and watering device which, as a novelty aspect, has the likeness of an actual toilet apparatus.